general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:InsaneHippo/(VOTING) General Fan Fiction Wiki Awards 1: March - May
Hello, all. A few weeks ago, we had nominations for the wiki awards. We were supposed to have the voting up on June 2nd, but we were too lazy busy. So now, let's start with the long-overdue voting. Remember, no voting for your own stuff, for fairness' sake. Categories 'Best Main Protagonist' Best Main Protagonist covers the main character of a story that is recognized by the community as outstanding. It would be helpful for authors to identify who is who and their stories so that the readers know who to nominate! Best Main Protagonist Devon Brandt - Life After Death Alistair Campbell - Pestilence Vince Garcia - World After Death Tyrone Johnson - Do Miami: Day By Day Peter Mitchell - A New Life 'Best Antagonist' Best Antagonist covers characters with an antagonistic role in the story. "Antagonist" being defined as any person or persons with an opposing role to the protagonist, whether they be "villains" or not. Once again, nominations should specify the antagonist and the chosen story. Best Antagonist Alvin - Life After Death Ghost - The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit? TheSamBuckley - The Walking Dead Wiki: The Musical! Tyler - Do Miami: Day By Day Duke - A New Life 'Best Supporting Character' Best Supporting Character covers character who are not the main focus of the story, who instead have a supporting role. This also includes the deuteragonist and tritagonist. Nominations should specify the Supporting Character and the chosen story. Best Supporting Character Andre Richards - Life After Death Kurt Harrison - A New Life Eddie Kato - Do Miami: Day By Day Lindsey Wallace - World After Death Luis - World After Death 'Best Background Character' Best Background Character covers characters with practically no role in the main story, with very little development or care. Most of these characters have no speaking lines. Nominations should specify the background Character and the chosen story. Best Background Character Mike - Living Of The Dead DominicT22 - Every User-Fic Pablo - Life After Death 'Best Character Design' Best Character Design covers characters with a distinctly create and/or unique design, to be recognized by the community. Nominations should specify the Character Design and the chosen story. Best Character Design Alvin - Life After Death Jamero Cozart - Do Miami: Day By Day TJ - Do Miami: Day By Day 'Best Character Death' Best Character Death covers the death scene of a character, that has shown to be memorable. The death does not have to be explicitly shown, implied deaths are also acceptable. Nominations should specify the Character Death and the chosen story. Best Character Death Leslie Brandt - Life After Death Grendel - The Dead Beneath Lawrence Myers - Pestilence Tay - The Dead Beneath Henry Wallace - World After Death 'Best Zombie Story' Best Zombie Story covers outstanding stories in the zombie genre. This being limited to stories listed in the Zombies category. Best Zombie Story Life After Death - InsaneHippo World After Death - GhostWolf716 A New Life - Popozão 'Best Other Story' Best Other Story covers outstanding stories that are not in the zombie genre. This extending to any story not lsted in the zombies category. Best Other Story Do Miami: Day By Day - DarkShadow667 The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit? - GRANDMASTA The Creepy Clown Who Hangs Out At Bloxx's Local Comic Shop - DominicT22 The Walking Dead Wiki: The Musical! - KatieTheAndreaFan 'Best Couple' Best Couple covers the best romantic couples in stories. Romantic couples being defined as a pair of people in which romance is shown between them. Nominations should specify the Couple and the chosen story. Best Couple Trevor and Shelby - World After Death Peter Mitchell and Angela Williams - A New Life Tay and Julie Kells - The Dead Beneath Masta and Kaley - The Walking Dead Wiki: The Musical! 'Best Location' Best Location covers the most memorable and/or unique locations in stories. Nominations should specify the Location and the chosen story. Best Location Masta's Mansion - The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit? Miami Camp - World After Death Jim's Barbecue - A New Life 'Best Quote' Best Quote covers the best and most memorable character quotes from stories. These quotes can be a long or short as the nominator wishes. Nominations should specify the Quote and the chosen story. Best Quote "Come at me, bro" from Dolph Gunn - Life After Death "With the blood on your neck, bitch!" from Daniel Stewart - The Dead Beneath "I will tear you ass apart! Do you think I won't? I will, nigga! I swear to God I will!" from Tyrone - A New Life "Get off me, you fucking freak! Dan, do something! I think this drunk guy is trying to rape me or some shit!" from Leo - The Dead Beneath/The Dead Origins 'Best Story Concept' Best Story Concept covers the stories with interesting and original concepts or premises. Nominations should specify the chosen story. Best Story Concept Strife - CamTheWoot Do Miami: Day By Day - DarkShadow667 Categories with one or no nominations were omitted from voting, and those with one automatically move on to the winners. Voting will end on June 20th. I hope you all have fun, and happy voting! Category:Blog posts